crstfandomcom-20200213-history
GTA 1: Why?
Does anyone remember an old PC game from the early 1990s called "Grand Theft Auto 1''"?. It is M rated game. However, there was some bootleg copy of that game. It can be only found from eBay, Amazon or some backyard sales.'' The other day, i was watching "Let's Play GTA 1" until i found the link and clicked on it (not going to reveal the link, for the reasons you will see in a second). The website i went to was simply had this button: DOWNLOAD GTA 1!!!!!!!!!!. The site background was black. I clicked on the button and it started to download the game. When it finished to download, i saw the worst virus again, named: The Suicide Trojan. I cannot use System Restore or reboot my computer, so i had to put this on my empty other computer. I putted it and when i opened it, i saw these files: 1. GTASETUP.exe 2. GTAMAPEDITOR.zip 3. README.txt 4. HELPME.txt So anyways, i clicked on README.txt and that txt file something said: Welcome to GTA 1! Play missions and carjack! To install the game, just click GTASETUP.exe. Then, i clicked on HELPME.txt and that txt file said again: DON'T PLAY! You know that some russian hackers got hold of copy and they modified it! I ignored that and i opened GTASETUP.exe. But the game started. The game was in HD and 3D (like GTA V). I selected Bubba as my character and to my surprise, every city was unlocked. So i selected Vice City and the nightmare started..... I was in Vice Beach with Jugular standing next to me. The guy didn't say GRAND THEFT AUTO, he simply said: The out of hell is Suicide. I entered that car. But, i got message saying: WHY YOU ENTERED THAT CAR! I TOLD YOU!. I got exploded and after i was in hospital, i was in middle of nowhere. I went to steal a car and went to the phones in Greek Heights and i found one phone only. I went to that, but i was told to get out. I refused to do so, but Bubby went to me and raped me. Bubby said to me: YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY THIS GAME! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! At this time, photos of dead and raped people were showing up and bloodcurling screams are going out from my speakers. I tried to shut down computer but Bubby said: I am just nice guy, why you are trying to shut off me?. I said: YOU IDIOT BUBBY! I WISH YOU DIED!. Bubby then dragged me into screen and ripped my head off. I swear of god, don't play that bootleg if you find it. Destroy the bootleg if your friend askes you to do that if he find that disc. Credits go to: Officersquidward2014 Category:Vidya games Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Im died